


The World We Know is Gone

by mylandofmagical



Category: Glee, Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AnderBros, Crossover, Klaine, M/M, but no one reads that, darryl and blaine buddies, if you read the rating, there is some blood and guts but not enough to like scar you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylandofmagical/pseuds/mylandofmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is stuck in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. He is without a hope, lost in the world of the living dead, until he runs across a group that take him and his brother under their wings. He loses people, he experiences heartbreak, but most importantly meets someone who is very important. He falls in love in a world full of death and hate. Walking Dead/Glee crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New zombie fic. First story on here, had a real fun time writing this. I update about every Wednesday / Thursday. Comment and give your kudos! :)))))))))))))  
> -squidney

Blaine Anderson sprinted down the street of the ghost town, pulling his coat tight around himself to buffer the frozen bit of the wind. He disregarded the strokes of pain that spiked up his broken ankle. Cognizant his pain wouldn't compare to the feeling of a walker's teeth tearing through his flesh. His brother, Cooper, ran behind him, shooting at the herd shadowing the boys. _You will get out, You have faced worst_. Blaine chanted like a mantra in his head. 

In reality, he knew the situation was looking disastrous. Creeping behind them was more than 30 zombies, with Cooper being the only engaged fighter. Blaine had never been a fighter, too small, short, he couldn't face killing anything unless there was no other option.

Cooper ceased his running, out of bullets. He threw a knife to Blaine, taking another in his grasp. He pushed Blaine behind him, stabbing a walker blindly through the eye.

"We need to hide, in a building or something." Blaine said as calmly as he could manage.

"All of them are filled with walkers." Cooper replied back, in a panic to protect his brother.  
Blaine gulped, clutching his knife until his knuckles turned white. Cooper was fighting like a pro, he was a natural. But the living dead came on and on. They were outnumbered.

Blaine threw his body at the door behind him, attempting to knock it over. It was useless, his below- average body weight made no difference.

Cooper pushed Blaine out from behind him, "Run!" He yelled.'  
Blaine froze, fumbling with his weapon. "No!"

Cooper stabbed another zombie, "Blaine, just go!"

"No!" He yelled once again.  
Blaine couldn't leave Cooper, he was his brother, he was all he had left. Blaine jumped up beside his kin, adjusting his grip on his knife before plunging it into a zombie's brain. He wiped the blood from his face and took the knife out of its head. _This can't be it_. Blaine thought, _just can't_.

Blaine was just about to face it, just about to face that they were not getting out when a shot in. rang in the air. Blaine scanned the crowd, unsure whether to be relieved of terrified. His eyes landed on a group of three on the far side of the street, two adults and a boy about Blaine's age.

" _Help_!" He cried out, "Please help!" More shots rang out, the group running over to annihilate the pack that the brothers had almost lost their lives to. The boy who was with the three ran over to Blaine in the midst of the fight, taking a stand in front to guard him.

"Stay down and don't get in the way." he shouted over the shooting.

Blaine nodded, ducking low to the ground. He was in no place to disobey orders. Blood was spilling everywhere, the drove dropping like flies.

The firing began to slow, then discontinuing all together, the ground laden in a mass of mutilated bodies. Cooper took this knife out of the last walker, covered in blood and sweat.

Blaine stood from his position on the ground slowly, holding back a cry from the pain radiating from his throbbing ankle. He held his knife close to hisside. Cooper jogged over to his brother, checking for wounds. "I'm okay Coop." Blaine muttered.

Cooper nodded, pulling him in for a quick hug. Then addressing the group. "Thank you." Cooper said, "We owe you our life's."

The curly haired man who appeared to be in charge stepped forward. "It was the right thing to do." He said in a thick country accent. "I'm Rick, this is Daryl, and this is my son Kurt."

"I'm Cooper," Cooper said, then ruffled Blaine's hair, "and this is my brother, Blaine."

Blaine smiled weakly, finding it hard to muster a smile with the discomfort his ankle was bringing him."Thank you for the help." he managed.

The men nodded precariously. Kurt looked at Blaine skeptically, sizing him up. Blaine avoided his gaze, he deemed Kurt was good looking, or would have been in an alternate situation. He had baby blue eyes and shiny gold hair, with an innocent look to him that most didn't have in this time and age.

"So where are you comin' from?" The archer, Daryl, asked, taking Blaine's attention away from Kurt.

"We have been going wherever we could find shelter. We had a big group but about a month ago, but we got stuck in a herd of walkers and lost the majority. The rest we lost along the way. Blaine hurt his ankle and we haven't been able to rest to let it heal."

"You're alone out here?" Kurt inquired.

Coop nodded, "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"There is a prison down the road a few miles, we are with a group there."

Cooper's arm subconsciously tightened around his brothers shoulders. "Is there any way we could stay with you for a few days? Blaine is hurt, and he needs rest." Cooper requested hopefully.

The two men looked at each other, in silent conversation. The silence was heavy, filled with Coopers desperation and the weight of the decision on the men. Finally, Daryl nodded once in the assumed final conformation and Rick turned to us. "You can stay to get all your stuff together, but you will have to pay your dues. We have a doctor there and some medical supplies. We are a tight knit group, and we are not afraid to leave you out in the wild."

"Thank you, really, this means a lot." Cooper insisted.

Blaine glanced at the Kurt, and saw that he was staring at him again. Blaine ducked his head, even with the pain in his ankle, and the threat of death shadowing over them, he blushed under the peculiar boy's gaze.


	2. Arrival at the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the prison, where they have to deal with the new survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Comments and Kudos if you please.  
>  -squidney

The rag-tag group hiked though the heart of the forest, Rick leading the way, with Cooper and Blaine trailing behind. Blaine attempted to study his surroundings, quickly losing track of the directions they took, his concentration buffered by the shock and pain that drowned his thoughts.

Blaine's ankle burned like someone was pressing a hot iron to his flesh, making every step excruciating. The time seemed to drag, like he was a turtle running a race for hares. He couldn't have been more relieved when they left the arms of the forest.

They came upon the sight of a large group of rusty-red brick buildings, surrounded by tall gates and fences. The few walkers in sight wandered a far distance from the gates, the whole place was better protected than any place they had stayed. Blaine let out a breath in amazement. Cooper slipped his hand in Blaine's, giving it a squeeze. They jogged to catch up.

An Asian kid quickly scurried to open the gates to let the group in. He caught sight of Cooper and Blaine. "Who are these two?" He asked, locking the gates back.

"Two kids we found downtown. They were fighting off a whole herd when we found them." Summarized Rick.

Looking them up and down, he noticing Blaine's slight limp. "He bit?" He asked non-chalantly, like this was an everyday occurrence.

"No, broken ankle. Take him to Hershel."

He nodded, "Come on Kid."

Blaine hesitated, glancing up at Cooper. Rick smiled, "Don't worry about your brother, we are just going to have a little talk."

Blaine frowned, but Cooper gave him a nod. Blaine trusted Cooper's judgement better than his own, so he walked away with the guy, Kurt following.  
\---------  
They led him down a long, steel walled hallway lined with empty prison cells. It was sort of surprising that a place that no one would've deemed safe before the disease, is now the safest place he could possibly be.

"What's your name?" The Asian asked.

"Blaine."

"I'm Glenn." He said, not looking back.

They came upon a large room where two people lingered. A blond girl about Blaine's age held a baby over in the corner, and a white haired man hovered on crutches in the back.

"Who is this?" Asked the white haired man.

"Rick and Daryl brought him and his brother," replied Glenn, "he broke his ankle. "Do you think you help?"

"I can try." The white haired man replied, hobbling over to them. His right leg was amputated from the knee down. Blaine wondered the story behind that. "Lie down on the table."

Blaine complied, gently easing himself on the table. Glenn gave Hershel a wave, then headed out the door immediately. Kurt came over and sat in a stool by the table. Hershel gently grazed his hand over Blaine's ankle, then touched it, feeling around for the bone. Blaine flinched subconsciously. "What your name, boy?" Hershel asked.

"Blaine." He answered in a smell voice.

"Well Blaine, It looks like the bones have already conjoined back together, that is what has been causing you the pain. The bone has been digging into the flesh surrounding it. We will have to break it again to be able to set it correctly."

"Break it _again_?" Kurt asked skeptically. "Can you do anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, not if you want it to heal properly." Hershel said. "I'll go get my stuff." He left the two teenagers alone.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, looking Blaine over. Blaine nodded half-heartily. "You're not the most talkative are you?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine blushed deeply. "Not many positive things to talk about." He said quietly.

Kurt smiled, "Well, I can't argue with that."  
\---------  
Kurt and Cooper tied the last rope to keep Blaine's leg on the table. Rick and Daryl hovered by them, inside to break his ankle. The girl, who Blaine learned was named Quinn, held the baby in the corner.

"Take her to another cell." Hershel said to Quinn, referring to the baby. She nodded, and walked out quickly with it.

Hershel handed Blaine a bundle of cloth, "Bit down on it." He said, giving him a weak smile.

Cooper took his hand. "Sorry buddy."Blaine shrugged, emotionless.

Rick and Daryl came over to his ankle, lightly touching it. Daryl grimaced at the sight of the swollen, purple skin. "Sorry about this bro." He said. Blaine tried to muster a reassuring smile though the cloth.

Blaine bit down on the cloth with all his might. The thing that came next was inevitable, Blaine knew it was coming, but there was no way to prepare for it. Daryl and Rick took his ankle in their grip and twisted. Blaine closed his eyes as the shocking pain shot up his entire body. He held Cooper's hand like a vice, biting back a scream as the two men twisted once again.

The afflictive _snap!_ echoed through the room as the bone broke. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His jaw went slack and the cloth fell out of his mouth, he leaned up on his elbows.

Blaine dropped Coopers hand, and took a deep breath. The room filled with a stuttering but of silence, Blaine trying to catch his breath.

"Well," He finally said, horsely, "that wasn't pleasant."

What a grandiose understatement.  
\----------  
Hershel sat Blaine's wound as the sun began to fall, giving Blaine a large dose of medication to allude his pain. Rick lead them to an empty cell, with beds for them to sleep. Neither of the boys could remember the last time they slept in a actual bed.

"You okay here?" Cooper asked, both of the boys sitting on one of the prison beds. Blaine was falling asleep on his feet.

"Yeah, it's differenttt." He said, his words drawn out from the strength of the medication.

Coop smiled, one of those real genuine smiles that only Blaine could pull out of him. "Maybe we could stay here permanently, the people are nice. Maybe they could let us stay."

"I hope so."Blaine smiled weakly. Cooper squeezed his hand.

"Just rest, we are safe, for now at least. You can sleep."

"You can too." Blaine said,  
blinking rapidly to keep awake.

He shook his head, "I promised to pull my weight, I want to stay here."

"Okay."He slumped, too tired and drugged to protest. Blaine fell back into the bed. "Night Coop." He managed.

"Night Blainers."


	3. Life At the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine begins to see how life is at the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update. I wrote this at 2 last night and it got a little long :/ oooops. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made, wrote this on my tablet. Enjoy my darlings, and thank you very much for reading my crazy things.  
> -squidney

Blaine woke from his dreamless sleep to the sound of a voice directly beside his ear. He sat up quickly in alarm, throwing himself toward the back of the bed. He flinched as the cold metal bars met his back.

"Wow, sorry kid, didn't mean to frighten you." Blaine let out of a breath of relief as he recognized where he was. He was at the prison. He was safe.

"They are serving breakfast, and I thought you might want to eat." Daryl said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The fuzzy teenager nodded, slowly lifting himself out of bed, realizing how hungry he actually was. "Thank you." He said, then limped behind Daryl through the maze of hallways.

The two boys ended up in the large room where Hershel had healed Blaine's leg, in the middle sat the table he had laid on last night. That morning though, it was laid with food, half eaten with three girls sitting around it. Darryl waved at the girls and exited the room, probably going off to take watch.

Blaine shyly hobbled over to the table, sitting in an empty chair quickly before he fell down. His ankle was hurting, the medicine had warn off, and left if aching horribly. Quinn sat beside Blaine, holding the baby, and on the other side sat a tall girl with short hair and a pretty black haired latina.

The Latina girl looked him up and down, "So, this is Dreamboats brother." She said, smirking, "Not much is he?

The short haired girl rolled her eyes, "Shut up Santana." She said, then glanced at Blaine, bearing a wide grin. "I'm Maggie, and this is Santana, and of course you know Quinn. Quinn and I are Hershel's daughters."

He bit his lip, "Nice to meet you." He said.

She grabbed a metal plate from the stack and filled it up to the brim, handing it Blaine. He blushed. "I don't need that much." He assured.

She shook her head, "We have plenty to spare. And you have been though a lot."

He took the plate and, despite his alligations, finished it almost as soon as it was sat before him. The others ate as well, staying quiet except for a few snarky remarks from Santana, and the accastional sounds of the baby. Blaine looked up at the child, surprised when he saw she was looking back. "What's her name?" He asked, and Quinn looked up from her food.

"Judith. Its Rick's baby, her mother died when she was born." Little Judith waved her arms at Blaine, giggling and grinning. "Do you want to hold her?" Quinn asked.

The shy teenager looked at the little human in her hands. "Yes." He said simply. Quinn scooted her chair over and lifted the bundle of blankets and flesh and laid it in his arms.

Blaine gazed down at her in wonder. "I never thought I would see another baby." He said in awe, bouncing her in his arms. She giggled and spit bubbled in her mouth. "Pretty little Judith." He said and ticked her sides. The room filled with high pitched squeals of laughter.

"She likes you." Said Quinn, "She never smiles for me like that." Blaine grinned, a real actual smile, for the first time in he didn't even know how long.

"Do you want to stay with her?" Maggie asked. "We need to go on a supply run, and we haven't had time to get a group together."

He looked up, a little surprised. "Yes, I would love to." He decided out loud before his mind could catch up.

"Okay, well the formula is in the cabinet over there, and if she gets fussy make sure to check her diaper." Maggie said, as they all started to gather their stuff up. "If they come in and ask where we are tell them that we went downtown."

Blaine nodded as the girls swung their backpacks over their shoulders. Santana grinned, "See you later Curls!" She flaunted out of the room without another word.

"Bye." Blaine said quietly and Maggie and Quinn waved him off.

He looked down at Judith, smiling. "And then there was two."  
\----------------------  
Blaine ended up watching Judith for the next few hours, feeding and playing with her with only a few interruptions as Carole or Hershel came in to get things or rest. It was, what he perceived, about noon when the boys that had been outside came in from their shift from guarding.

"Hey Blainers!" Cooper exclaimed with an audible smile in his voice. He ruffled Blaine's curls, plopping down in the seat next to his. He bounced Judith in the nook of one arm, watching as Darryl, Glenn, and Rick filed in after Coop.

"Little Asskicker looks like she is having a damn good time." Daryl said, reaching down in the middle of the table blindly to grab the first food item that touched his hand.

"Maggie said she liked him." Rick said gruffly.

"Blaine has always been good with kids." Commented Cooper.

Judith kicked her feet in the air, letting out occasional little grunts. The men all filled up their plates, and the room filled with a heavy silence, only occupied by the leaden clatter of forks.

"So Blaine," Rick finally broke the silence, "do you think you could take a shift outside if you had Hershel's crutches?" Rick asked, his heavy eyes penetrating.

Blaine bit his lip, it didn't matter how hurt he was, or that he wasn't the best shot. He had to pull his own weight, Blaine had to prove he's worth keeping, that they were worth keeping.

So he agreed, despite all his inner allegations. Rick told him he would be on shift from seven to three that night, and he would be on watch with Kurt.

He was apprehensive of his tightened grip on Judith, and so totally aware of Coopers attempt to cloak his disagreements.  
\------------  
When nightfall began to stagger onto the world, Blaine hobbled solumly on Hershel's crutches to the open door. He had tried to think about what he was going to do, but he couldn't think straight, he couldn't reason it out without it all coming out a big mess. he couldn't ruin this, he just couldn't.

As he excited the prison he found Kurt immediately, leaning casually on the frame of the door with two rifles swung over his shoulder. He didn't greet Blaine, gave no slight acknowledgement that he was present, he just tossed him a gun and started walking in the opposite direction.

Blaine frowned, watching him walk away. "Come on, follow me." He said, not turning around. He stumbled after him, Kurt's lead taking them to the tallest tower of the prison, up to the very top.

As they finally finished their long trek of stairs, Blaine found Kurt digging through a box hung up on the wall with duct tape. He pulled out two flashlights, throwing one to Blaine.

Propping his gun up, he took out two old plastic lawn chairs to sit in. He gestured to one beside his and patted the seat.

"So what's your story?" Kurt inquired as Blaine set down.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your hometown, family, any story worth a telling..."

Blaine stretched his legs out in front of him, grimacing when he put too much strain on his ankle. Blaine didn't feel like his stories were something Kurt wanted to hear, he didn't consider them to be all that pleasant. He tried to avoid tough subjects, and started to think about his family, about the good, desperate to persecute the bad.

And he said the first thing that came to his mind. "My mothers name was Sarah ." He stated. "Sarah Anderson."

"What happened to her?"

Blaine flinched, _was_. Her name _was_ Sarah. "It is Sarah."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "is she alive?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer that, the truth was that he didn't know. He had no idea if his mother was alive. "She could be." He finally said. "I hope so."

"What happened?" Kurt persisted.

"After the herd came through and took most of us we couldn't find her. Cooper and I looked everywhere, she was gone, without a trace. No evidence of her body. We searched for a long time, but it wasn't safe to stay there."

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged, trying to seem like it was no big deal. But it was. And Blaine had to appear strong. There was no place in the new world for the weak.

"You don't have to appear tough around me." Kurt said, seeing through Blaine's obvious attempt at acting.

Blaine's face softened, he pulled his knees up to his chest and took a few deep breaths. His face twisted in frustration, and ran his fingers through his sweat-matted hair. He felt he had to do something, he had to make this better. Remembering something his childhood, and he had something to grasp onto for his sanity. "Coop used to sing for me every night." he said, lifting his head out from his knees.

Kurt frowned, and Blaine hoped he couldn't see any tear- tracks on his face. "What would he used to sing?" Kurt asked

"He used to sing me the cheesy top-twenty hits." Blaine chuckled with a touch of warmth. "The worst ones too."

Kurt managed to laugh. "Like what?"

He genuinely grinned for the second time that day, sitting up in his chair. He remembered Coopers voice, his dancing around the room in his PJ's. It gave him the motivation to continue.  
"He used to sing this same P!nk song over and over again. I never had the heart to tell him to stop."

"P! __nk! Wow, that amazing."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically."He wanted to be famous. He moved to California when I was young and managed to book a commercial. He was going to be in the new Transformers when the disease hit."

Blaine remembered Coopers voice on the phone after he got his call-back, the smile in his voice, and crackle of laughter he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I wanted to be a fashion designer." Kurt said. "Had a scholarship to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and a internship to Vogue."

Blaine imagined Kurt in a slick suit and tie, hair all fixed up. It was stunning image, even in his imagination.

"Wow." He said, his jaw slacked. "I was just some stupid kid stuck in high school."

Kurt leaned forward, putting his elbows in his knees.

"I don't believe that." He stated, and shook his head. "You seem like something special."

"Do I now?" Blinis asked doubtingly.

Kurt leaned back, gazing out at the night sky. "Yes. You really do."

Blaine lifted his lowered head up to look at Kurt. His eyelashes crippled his vision, but it didn't ruin the image. Kurt's eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and his porcelain skin radiated, absolutely flawless. He looked like a movie star, or a fashion model, definitely not someone in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Looking away from the stars in the sky, his melting eyes sat on Blaine.

"What did you want to be, " Kurt inquired, "you know, before all this shit."

Blaine let himself have a little half smile, his eyes still unwavering on Kurt. "A musician."

Kurt looked away from Blaine, back at the stars. A frown nestled in between his eyebrows as he debated.

"You can stay." The silence shattered like glass, "I'll ask my dad to let you both stay."

Blaine blinked. "Really?"

Kurt nodded, beaming."I like you, Blainey Boy."


End file.
